


Blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (p minor and hux apologizes), (v minor illness), Blackmail, Dialogue Heavy, Illnesses, M/M, Married Couple, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Prompt: Kylo has abandonment issues.</em><br/> </p><p>...only augmented by the fact that Hux has stolen all the blankets and that Kylo has a fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Kylo has abandonment issues._
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the interesting prompt, anon! Hope you like the product!

He wakes up with a start, moving so quickly to an upright position that he can feel the blood pounding in his head, making him dizzy. He's already fatigued - now he is practically blinded.

“Hux,” he says, voice hoarse. Kylo tries to clear his throat. “Hux?”

When no answer comes, he palms around the bed, unable to feel a thing besides silken blankets. The room, he realizes as he blinks away the fog over his eyes, is dark because there are no lights on. Kylo has not been simply betrayed by his own body.

But has he been betrayed by his lover?

“Hux! Where are you?” he calls out, frustrated and (unable to admit it to himself) scared.

Something rustles on the other side of the bed, and Kylo can make out a pale limb fumbling against the wall.

The lights fade on at the flick of a switch.

Hux is staring at him with annoyance, bright red bangs falling into his face. They're messed up, certainly, but strangely endearing. Usually Hux is the first to wake up and the last to go to sleep, so Kylo rarely sees him like this.

“Can I help you?” Hux asks, and the irate tone is enough to make Kylo's shoulders sag in relief - he hasn't left, this is really him.

“Ah - no,” Kylo fumbles. He blinks, the light straining his eyes. His vision swims once again and he just really, really wants to go back to sleep. “No. It's nothing. Good night. Again,” he adds.

Hux sighs, and drags the blankets up to cover everything on his body from the shoulders down, including his arms. Kylo recognises this as one of his strange comfort rituals. “What is it, Ren?”

Kylo bites his lip, suddenly feeling cold and missing the blankets that Hux had just stolen. (Whatever; if he’s happy, Kylo can try to be happy.) “I had a bad dream.”

“That's nothing new,” Hux notes not unkindly.

Kylo shifts his gaze from his lover to his large hands. “When I woke up, I couldn't find you.”

Hux scoffs. “Just use the Force next time. I was having a pleasant dream.”

“But you said no Force in the bedroom.”

“And since when have you heeded that request? Admit it - you forgot, Ren.”

“Not so much forgot as was too addled,” Kylo shoots back, feeling hurt for some reason he couldn't quite place.

Hux is about to shoot back with another one of his scathing remarks when he stops and really studies Kylo's face. Truth be told, it's extremely unnerving, but Kylo doesn't move to stop him. “Are you ill? You look feverish. Really sickly.”

“I -” Kylo is suddenly awash with a terrible headache. He groans, clutches at his head, trying to rub it away. “Yeah. There's something wrong.”

“I never would've guessed!” Hux says suddenly and loudly, and so stuffed with sarcasm that Kylo actually winces.

“Just call a med droid, would you?” he croaks.

“Sure,” Hux says, but he doesn't reach for his comm.

“What,” Kylo says, his headache fading to the back to make way for dread.

Hux pulls his arms from out under the blankets to settle them on top. They're very thin, like bird legs. Now his hands are clasped together, and he has his analytical look on. “First things first. Now,” he adds, “answer this honestly. Why were you so afraid that I'd left?”

“I wasn't afraid.”

“Of course you weren't,” Hux dismisses.

Kylo clamps his mouth shut, temper flaring. “I wasn't!”

“Of course not.”

Hux is so calm that it's infuriating.

“Just shut up. Shut up.” Kylo tries to roll away from his offender, but he becomes dizzy and it's so terrible that he can't move any further. So he stays there, helpless, facing a triumphant Hux.

“No. I'm not calling the med droid until you tell me what's going on,” Hux says. The evil twinkle in his eye is the only thing that gives away his sense of victory.

“I'm dying,” Kylo moans, trying to appeal to Hux's better side. He even tries the puppy eyes and emphasis on his sweat.

“You're hardly dying; you've got the flu, at worst.”

“You're no doctor!”

Hux rolls his eyes. “Neither are you.” The comm starts weakly floating when he rolls his eyes once more and snatches it from its feeble hover. “No Force in the bedroom.”

“Fine!” Kylo snaps. He gives a large huff of breath, then closes his eyes. He is defeated. “Fine.”

Hux promptly sits up straighter to listen. His eyes are focused with intense concentration on Kylo, which he appreciates on some small level.

“You know my...parentage,” Kylo said tersely.

“Yes.”

“I remember them, vaguely. As far as parents go, they were hardly normal. But then, I hardly had a normal childhood, what with their status in the Republic,” which he spits out, largely for Hux's benefit. (Though he does despise his old home.) “But I was a young child, foolish and naïve. I thought, because they were my parents, that I had to love them. So I did. Even when I knew they were afraid of me.

“But then, out of the blue, they sent me away. Worlds away. To train with my uncle, but, they,” Kylo stops here, his throat constricting against his will. He tries to pry it open from the inside, but instead, he only chokes on his words.

“Did you ever see them again?” Hux asks, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Kylo can't look him in the eye. He clears his throat for what feels like the hundredth time. “No. It wasn't the Jedi way.”

“That's stupid, then,” Hux says.

“Yeah,” Kylo says, half-heartedly. The fever is catching back up to him, he realizes too late, and the headache is squeezing his head back in on itself with no warning.

It's a terrible, terrible migraine that even cuts him off from the Force for a terrible, terrible moment.

Lost in a sea of blank thoughts, Kylo hardly notices when a warm hand closes around his own.

“I'm not going to leave you,” comes a soft voice, Hux's voice. “We're married. We're legally bound to one another, Ren, and I'm hardly a man to break the rules of the First Order.”

“Yeah,” Kylo finds himself saying, but it comes out thicker and softer than he'd planned.

“I'm sorry. I'm calling the med droid now, Ren.”

“Mm… yeah.”

“You can sleep now.”

Yeah.

“I promise I'll visit you as soon as I can.”

Kylo is unconscious.

(But if his lips curve slightly upwards at Hux's words, it is not entirely a coincidence.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand "cut!". :)
> 
> Thanks again to anon for the prompt! Hope you and everyone else enjoyed!


End file.
